world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121713-Ryspor-Doir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:49 -- 01:49 GT: ~DINA DINA OH MY GOD ARE YOV ALL RIGHT~ 01:49 GA: ARE- 01:49 GT: ~OH THANK GOD~ 01:49 GA: AGHHhgHHHh i DNT KNW 01:49 GA: MY ITEMS ARE GONE 01:49 GA: MY 01:50 GA: YOU DIED 01:50 GA: YOU,,, dIED 01:50 GT: ~I woke vp back in the hoʃpital room.~ 01:50 GA: HE SMAHED YOU TO PIECES 01:50 GA: HE CAME AT ME AND I TRIED 01:50 GA: I COULDNT EVEN HIT HIM, HE StOPED MY ATTACK 01:51 GA: AND THEN HE JAMMED AN UMBRELLA DOWN MY THROAT AND IT EXPLODED 01:51 GT: ~oh my god~ 01:51 GT: ~i~ 01:51 GT: ~im ʃo ʃorry~ 01:51 GA: now im on derse and 01:51 GA: i 01:51 GT: ~i know~ 01:52 GA: im going 01:52 GA: to KILL HIM 01:52 GT: ~YOV CANT GO RIGHT NOW~ 01:52 GA: HE WILL DIE 01:52 GT: ~HELL KILL YOV AGAIN~ 01:52 GA: ONCE I GET MY ITEMS BACK 01:52 GA: I WILL LEVEL UP 01:52 GA: HE 01:52 GA: WILL 01:52 GA: DIE 01:52 GT: ~YOV ARE NOT ʃTRONG ENOVGH~ 01:52 GT: ~YOV ARENOT ʃTRONG ENOVGH YET~ 01:52 GA: I KNOW 01:52 GA: I TRIED BUT I COULD NOT DO IT 01:52 GA: NOW HE WILL DIE 01:52 GA: WHERE ARE MY ITEMS 01:52 GT: ~CALM DOWN~ 01:52 GA: NO 01:53 GT: ~CALM DOWN YOVRE NOT THINKING CLEARLY~ 01:53 GT: ~IM NOT THINKING CLEARLY~ 01:53 GA: THERE WILL BE MURDER AND I WILL NOT, EVER, CALM DOWN UNTIL HE HAS DIED 01:53 GT: ~JVʃT LIKE HE DID TO ME~ 01:53 GT: ~JVʃT LIKE THAT?~ 01:53 GT: ~HOW DOEʃ THAT MAKE YOV ANY BETTER THAN HIM~ 01:53 GA: NO 01:53 GA: BECAUSE I HAVE REASON GODDAMNIT 01:53 GA: I WILL NOT BEAT HIM TO A PULP AND CHEAT 01:54 GA: I WILL TAKE AN AXE 01:54 GA: NAD BREAK HIS FUCKING HEAD 01:54 GT: ~DO YOV KNOW HOW MVCH IT HVRT DOIR~ 01:54 GT: ~I WOVLD NOT WIʃH THAT ON ANYONE~ 01:54 GT: ~NOT EVEN HIM~ 01:54 GA: I WILL NOT DO THAT TO HIM 01:54 GA: ALSO I WISH THAT UPON HIM 01:54 GA: THAT BITCH IS FUCKING DYING 01:54 GT: ~NOT RIGHT NOW~ 01:54 GA: GOING TO GO FULL FUCKIN EREN JAEGER ON HIS ASS 01:55 GT: ~RIGHT NOW YOV NEED TO CALM DOWN AND THINK ABOVT THIʃ RATIONALLY~ 01:55 GA: OH I AM RATIONAL 01:55 GT: ~NO~ 01:55 GA: I AM THE MIND FUCKIN DUDE 01:55 GT: ~NO YOV ARE NOT~ 01:55 GA: SH 01:55 GA: PLOTTING 01:55 GT: ~YOV ARE NOT RATIONAL~ 01:55 GA: FIRST I NEED TO TALK TO LIBBY, AND FIND MY ITEMS 01:55 GA: THEN I TALK TO SCARLET AND FIND OUT HER PLANS AND HELP 01:55 GA: AND THEN I FIND THE HERALD AND WE WORK TOGETHER IDK 01:55 GT: ~NO~ 01:55 GA: I WILL KILL HIM 01:56 GT: ~YOV ʃIT~ 01:56 GT: ~DOWN~ 01:56 GA: YES 01:56 GA: >:((( 01:56 GT: ~AND YOV LIʃTEN~ 01:56 GT: ~TO~ 01:56 GT: ~ME~ 01:56 GA: >:( 01:56 GT: ~YOV ARE PROPOʃING THE IMPOʃʃIBLE~ 01:56 GA: no 01:56 GT: ~YOV ARE BLINDED BY RAGE~ 01:56 GA: no 01:56 GT: ~yov are blinded by rage~ 01:56 GA: well yeah probably 01:56 GT: ~and fear~ 01:56 GT: ~and hvrt~ 01:57 GA: but i 01:57 GA: will fucking kill him 01:57 GT: ~i agree~ 01:57 GT: ~bvt not right now~ 01:57 GA: i know 01:57 GT: ~jvʃt pleaʃe calm down and think before yov go rvʃhin off~ 01:57 GT: ~pleaʃe~ 01:57 GA: one day 01:57 GA: i will train 01:57 GA: i will kill him 01:57 GT: ~i will help~ 01:57 GT: ~i ʃwear~ 01:58 GA: no 01:58 GT: ~why not~ 01:58 GA: you only have one life and its my fault 01:58 GT: ~ʃo do yov~ 01:58 GT: ~pleaʃe dont waʃte it~ 01:58 GA: i stupidly fucking invited you 01:58 GT: ~it waʃ my deciʃion to come along~ 01:58 GA: but i was talking to jack beforehand 01:58 GT: ~yov were not in yovr right frame of mind~ 01:58 GA: i fell into his stupid obvious fucking trap and didnt realize what was happening because i wasnt good enough 01:59 GA: no, i was 01:59 GA: the justice shit is just an excuse 01:59 GA: i was fully in the right mind and i fell for it and now we're both down a life 01:59 GT: ~which iʃ why it'ʃ more important than ever to not waʃte any more~ 01:59 GA: i wont 01:59 GT: ~yov cannot do thiʃ alone~ 01:59 GA: but you cannot accompany me 02:00 GT: ~WHY NOT~ 02:00 GT: ~WHY~ 02:00 GT: ~NOT~ 02:00 GA: i will not waste both of yours 02:00 GA: because if i fail, im done 02:00 GT: ~IT WOVLDN'T BE WAʃTING IF I CHOʃE TO OFFER IT~ 02:00 GA: >:( 02:00 GA: okay 02:00 GA: we need to power the FUCK UP 02:01 GA: I DONT CARE IF IT TAKES YEARS 02:01 GA: I WILL SURVIVE, I WILL DEFEAT HIM, HE HAS ALREADY TAKEN FAR TOO MUCH 02:01 GT: ~i know~ 02:02 GA: dean, and you, and me, and my items, and he killed libby, and scarlet, and he wants to kill nate, and he wants to kill everyone 02:02 GA: and he wants to end all of reality 02:02 GT: ~ʃo we will ʃtop him~ 02:02 GT: ~we will~ 02:02 GA: this is murdertown population 20 02:03 GT: ~hahaha~ 02:03 GA: and i dont even think i can use my powers yet 02:03 GA: i tried but 02:03 GA: i couldnt 02:03 GT: ~we'll figvre it ovt~ 02:03 GA: yeah 02:03 GA: we'll figure it out 02:03 GA: and we'll win 02:03 GT: ~together~ 02:04 GA: yeah 02:04 GA: firstly we need to find that pen 02:04 GA: hopefully he hasnt used it 02:04 GA: kate seemed to think it might be helpful 02:04 GA: wait, kate is a time person too 02:04 GA: do you think maybe theyre in cahoots? 02:05 GT: ~If we ʃtart jvmping to conclvʃionʃ like that, then we will get nowhere.~ 02:05 GA: i do not think i can trust my team now that ive been seperated 02:05 GA: no, thats silly 02:05 GT: ~What wovld yovr team gain from betraying yov to Jack?~ 02:05 GA: they are my friends and we will protect them by defeating jack 02:05 GT: ~Exactly.~ 02:06 GT: ~The firʃt order of bvʃineʃʃ iʃ moʃt likely to call ʃome ʃort of game-wide meeting.~ 02:06 GA: i must get back to them but i think im too severely traumatized to move since i crumpled onto the floor after my screaming fit was over 02:06 GA: no, jack would see 02:06 GT: ~Trve.~ 02:06 GA: we must not make plans 02:07 GT: ~No, we need to make planʃ.~ 02:07 GA: until i get mind power and can relay info to you 02:07 GT: ~We jvʃt can't let him know we're making them.~ 02:07 GA: he reads our logs 02:07 GA: he stalks us 02:07 GA: we're unsafe 02:07 GA: we're so dead... 02:07 GA: :( 02:07 GT: ~He iʃ ʃtill only one perʃon.~ 02:07 GA: max level 02:08 GT: ~He may be inʃanely powerfvl, bvt there iʃ only ʃo mvch even he can do.~ 02:08 GA: but we are way behind 02:08 GT: ~There HAʃ to be a weak ʃpot ʃomewhere.~ 02:08 GA: he killed all of his teammates 02:08 GT: ~And we will catch vp.~ 02:08 GA: no, libby said she looked and looked but could not find one 02:08 GT: ~WELL, MAYBE LIBBY'ʃ WRONG.~ 02:08 GA: i nearly powered through his stoppy attack with sheet will but i was millimeters away 02:08 GA: *sheet? umbrella 02:08 GA: *no 02:09 GA: *sheer 02:09 GT: ~Will, eh?~ 02:09 GT: ~What aʃpect doeʃ that relate to?~ 02:09 GT: ~Heart? Hope?~ 02:09 GA: mind, motherfucker 02:09 GA: and im the goddamned best there is 02:10 GT: ~Cockineʃʃiʃ a dangerovʃ thing, Doir.~ 02:10 GA: im not cocky 02:10 GA: i know im weak as hell 02:10 GA: but we will win 02:10 GA: we 02:10 GA: WILL 02:10 GA: >:O 02:11 GT: ~Yov are ʃo, ʃo, cocky, Doir. Yov jvʃt won't admit it to yovrʃelf.~ 02:11 GT: ~That'ʃ not neceʃʃarily a bad thing, thovgh.~ 02:11 GA: okay yeah i am cocky 02:11 GA: but ive also never been as serious about anything in my life so yer gonna have to give me some slack here 02:11 GT: ~I know.~ 02:12 GT: ~Believe me when I ʃay that I am jvʃt aʃ ʃeriovʃ.~ 02:12 GA: this is going to happen 02:12 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 02:13 GA: you do your space thing as much as possible 02:13 GA: ill work on my fighting and see if i can get my pens back 02:13 GA: uhh 02:13 GT: ~Yeʃ?~ 02:13 GA: this is gonna be a crazy idea, but uh 02:13 GA: wanna be moirails? 02:14 GT: ~!~ 02:14 GT: ~...~ 02:14 GT: ~...<>?~ 02:14 GA: <> yeah, man 02:14 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 02:14 GA: <> to the end of the world 02:15 GT: ~<> vntil the end of time.~ 02:15 GA: <> till we destroy Time with Space and Mind 02:15 GA: and forever onward 02:16 GT: ~The <> that Time forgot.~ 02:16 GA: the <> that made it through hell 02:17 GA: welp, i guess its time to sit on this stupid purplebed and contemplate my life or something 02:17 GT: ~Yov're abʃolvtely inʃane, yov know that?~ 02:17 GA: yep 02:17 GA: always have been, always will be 02:17 GA: threw it in a box and dropped it in the river like, 13 years ago 02:17 GA: <> see ya later, ryspor 02:18 GT: ~<> to yov too, Doir.~ 02:18 GA: <>>>>><<<<<>>>>>> -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:18 --